<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You broke me first by maddi3225</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139521">You broke me first</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddi3225/pseuds/maddi3225'>maddi3225</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Niklaus and you - one shots/ song fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, F/F, Post-Break Up, Song fic, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddi3225/pseuds/maddi3225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Nik had a nasty break up but now he wants you back. Do you really want to put yourself through that again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Niklaus and you - one shots/ song fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2234343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You broke me first</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This song constantly makes me cry lol. The song is You Broke me first by Tate Mcrae. This is my very first songfic so please please lemme know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had just gotten your baby boy, to sleep. You quietly made your way down the stairs and started to clean up the kitchen. You were wiping down the counter when you felt his presence. </p><p>"Go away Nik." You said without turning around. </p><p>"But I miss you." He said and you sighed, throwing down the towel you were cleaning with. </p><p>"Ok." You said. <em>'Here we go again.'</em> you thought to yourself before turning around. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Maybe you don't like talking too much about yourself</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You don't like talking about yourself and that's fine cause I can do enough talking for the two of us." You said with your hands on your hips. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But you shoulda told me that you were thinkin' 'bout someone else</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You should have told me you were thinking of someone else." </p><p>"But I wasn't." Nik defended and you scoffed. </p><p>"Really? What about Carolina or-or Cami?! You were thinking about them the entire time we were together. I mean you clearly have a type Nik!" You started to slightly yell and put your arms up. "I'm just not that type... am I?" You asked exasperated. </p><p>"I was only ever thinking of you love."</p><p>"Bull shit."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You're drunk at a party or maybe it's just that your car broke down</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"You could be drunk at a party-"</p><p>"I can't get drunk." Nik cut in. </p><p>"You get drunk off your own ego. That's beside the point. You could be busy with anything but if Caroline or Cami called with the slightest problem, you'd come running."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Your phone's been off for a couple months, so you're calling me now</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"We haven't spoken in months and now you're back?" You asked baffled by the fact that he seems to think he can just come back and mess up your life. </p><p>"I need you." He pleaded. </p><p>"<em><strong>I know you, you're like this</strong></em><br/>
<em><strong>When shit don't go your way you needed me to fix it</strong></em><br/>
<em><strong>And like me, I did</strong></em><br/>
<em><strong>But I ran out of every reason</strong></em>" you said sighing as tears started to fill your eyes. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Now suddenly you're asking for it back</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Could you tell me, where'd you get the nerve?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"It hurts to be away from you. I'm miserable." He told you and you could tell he wasn't lying. </p><p>
  <strong>Yeah, you could say you miss all that we had</strong><br/>
<strong>But I don't really care how bad it hurts</strong><br/>
<strong>When you broke me first</strong><br/>
<strong>You broke me first</strong>
</p><p>"You can say you miss what we had but I don't care if your hurting. You broke me first," you said, shaking your head and your vision was going blurry. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Took a while, was in denial when I first heard</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>That you moved on quicker than I could've ever, you know that hurt</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Swear for a while I would stare at my phone just to see your name</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>But now that it's there, I don't really know what to say</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You pushed past Nik and told him to get out but he followed you. </p><p>"Get away from me Nik." You said, opening the baby gate to the stairs. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> know you, you're like this</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>When shit don't go your way you needed me to fix it</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>And like me, I did</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>But I ran out of every reason</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"(y/n), please!" He said as he struggled with the baby gate. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Now suddenly you're asking for it back</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Could you tell me, where'd you get the nerve?</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Yeah, you could say you miss all that we had</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>But I don't really care how bad it hurts</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"No Nik!" You turned around, halfway up the stairs. "No! I cried for months, MONTHS, over you. You can't come back and mess up my life!" </p><p>"I'm-" Nik started. </p><p>"YOU BROKE ME FIRST NIKLAUS!" You shrieked as tears spilled down your cheeks. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>When you broke me first</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>You broke me first</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"What did you think you happen if you came here? You thought I would just let you back in my life, throwing myself into danger, and for what? Because I put myself and my child in danger because I loved you. But you didn't reciprocate that love, now did you?" You said, almost sobbing. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>What did you think would happen?</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>What did you think would happen?</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>I'll never let you have it</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>What did you think would happen?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I'm so sorry I didn't treat you the way that you deserved but I'm here now to fix that," Nik said as he finally opened the baby gate. </p><p>"Sorry doesn't fix it. Get out." Nik stood there for a moment. "GET OUT! Getoutgetoutgetout!" You yelled at him. He stared at you for a moment before disappearing. You finally allowed yourself to break down. Your sobs came out and you sunk down to the ground, wrapping your arms around your knees and crying over him once again. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Now suddenly you're asking for it back</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Could you tell me, where'd you get the nerve?</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Yeah, you could say you miss all that we had</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>But I don't really care how bad it hurts</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>When you broke me first</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>You broke me first</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>(You broke me first)</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>You broke me first, ah</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please lemme know what you think! I do also take requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>